


New Additions

by HideawayB3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, c - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideawayB3/pseuds/HideawayB3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff really, that's kinda all i will give away. A/U But all the characters exist outside of StoryBrooke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"REGIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAA,"Emma belted from the top level of their home in Boston. 

"Regiiiinnnnnnnnnaa, Regina, Re-," 

"Emma, _WHY_ are you screaming," Regina asked both exasperated and out of breath. She had dashed up the stairs like a mad woman when she heard Emma holler like a banshee. The brunette collapsed against the doorframe and shut her eyes. She stared at her wife's back before climbing back up the doorpost, steadying herself against it.

"He peed on me," Emma said somewhat quietly with her back still turned.

"What," Regina asked through her still slightly laboured breaths. Emma turned around quickly, glaring at the woman as if she shouldn't have to repeat it again

"He. Peed. On. Me," the blonde enunciated angrily. Regina slid her fingers across her lips to suppress a laugh she'd forgotten she'd needed.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY," Emma threw her hands up defeated. Regina couldn't hold it in any longer and she lost it laughing. She looked on at her wife's face, soaked in infant urine and lost it even more.

"This isn't funny," Emma deadpanned.

"It kind of is," Regina said between breaths as she moved over to the changing table for little Nikolai. The brunette extracted a few wet wipes and walked back towards Emma, looking at her lovingly, she took the blonde's face in her hands and began to wipe away the remnants. Emma scrunched up her face at the cool contact but just couldn't stay upset. Regina slowed down and wiped Emma's face, more so to the contours of her facial structure this time rather than to remove urine. She stopped,

"There," she said softly,"better?"

"Yeah," Emma responded just as softly. She wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her in close, hearing the woman squeak at the sudden thrust of the woman she so lovingly wished didn't have pee on her face.

"Good," Regina stroked a thumb across her cheek before tossing the baby wipes.

"Can I get a kiss now,"

"Don't even think about it, I may have wiped Nik's pee from your face but I am not about to kiss you until you wash your face,"

"But whyyyyyyyyyy," Emma whined theatrically,

"Because regardless of the alcohol content in our son's baby wipes, I WILL not concede to kissing my beautiful and clumsy wife until she's scrubbed her face completely clean of urea." Emma screwed up her face

"How is it that you sound completely sexy in the beginning and give me a lady boner, then you get all science-y on my ass and kill sed boner?" Regina threw her head back, still being held tightly flushed against Emma and let out a hearty laugh. Emma rolled her eyes,

"I'm serious Regina, you have this hold, it's like magic. Did you hoodoo me or something," Emma asked jokingly and now it was Regina's turn to roll her eyes.

"No I didn't hoodoo you. You bumped into me remember. Spilt your nachos down the front of my shirt and then offered to buy me a grilled cheese sandwich to atone for the damage done," Regina tried to sound scolding, but Emma knew she really wasn't upset.

"But you accepted, AND you _loved_ the grilled cheese might I add,"

"Love is such a strong word dear,"

"But you said-,"

"I said it was the best Grilled Cheese I'd ever tasted, because it was the only grilled cheese I've ever tasted. Remember that's the day you found out I was allergic to dairy but it was too late,"

"Yeah, sucky first date, what kind of date doesn't tell her future wife she's got an allergic reaction to the cholesterol filled goodness of cheese,"

"I was being nice dear," Regina said as she and Emma began to idly waltz around the room,"besides, You had no clue we'd be married to this day. You were so concerned that I was some stuck up princess who just spent money on everything she saw,"

"Can you blame me. I mean think of it, My skinny black tie white shirt and dress pants, and you're wearing SILK, _silk_ Regina. I thought you were this super high powered business woman and I just like ruined your perfect on time schedule. Like the devil wears prada only sexier," _  
_

"My my, full of the compliments today huh,"

"Is it working? I'm trying to get kisses,"

"Not even close," Regina said as she slid her hands down to cover Emma's slowly sliding them around her waist and pulling herself free. The faint whimper of an infant could be heard,causing Regina to spin around. She made her way over quickly to the changing table where little Nikolai was laying with his legs halfway in the air and his little member on display.

"Why did you leave our son hanging out for the draft to give him a cold," Regina scolded with no real venom as she picked up her naked little bundle of about ten pounds. Emma had wanted to carry him, but Regina had insisted on it being her this time. Emma had already experienced that prior to with having Henry, but she never had sex with the guy, she was inseminated, so closed parenthood. Regina had gained nearly fourty pounds during her pregnancy even though she was working out daily and eating healthy, she was also eating for two, so it wasn't a surprise Nikolai popped out at a whopping 9 pounds 10 ounces. His birth was just as unexpected, until the two had pieced it together.

 

 

(SQ)

 

 

_Regina managed to get Emma's parents to watch Seven year old Henry for the night. It was date night and a very pregnant Regina wanted  Puerto Rican food. Emma suggested a nice restaurant about seven blocks away . Swanky as it was Regina didn't really care, she just wanted the food in her, eating for two was draining, walking for two was just hell. Regina had met Henry when he was four and instantly he was taken with her. He would tell Emma she was unfair for hogging Regina all to herself. He would argue with his mother that he deserved just as much time with Regina as Emma did and the brunette couldn't help but agree. Emma pouted at the suggestion but conceded. Over the course of two years they dated on and off, mostly on. They'd hit their bumps, argued and thrown fits and any other thing you could possibly imagine, but they never hit each other and they never argued in front of Henry which is why he assumed they were the perfect couple. "It's just good parenting really," Regina said with a smile one night after they'd argued and made up with dinner, refusing to use sex as the relief, they talked through it and came to the conclusion that sometimes they have the worst kind of communication and that's why they argue, so Emma had to learn to understand Regina's deadpanning and Regina with Emma's sarcasm. They'd discussed the possibility of another baby together, they wanted Henry present in the discussion from the beginning, his only rule was that as long as he got to keep his own bed he was fine with having a younger sibling, so the pair tried for nearly three years with inseminations._

 

_Three years, one very intimate wedding and one messy insemination later, Regina got up from their bed that morning and hauled ass toward the bathroom, dry heaving and gagging up the contents of her stomach._

_"Eh-," gag,"ma," she tried to call through regurgitation._

_"No,. Sleep," the blonde grunted,_

_"Emma," she called weakly,_

_"Noooo Regina.. sleepy,"_

_"EMMA,"_

_"Huh-what," Emma shot up out of sleep._

_"I think.. I think," Regina couldn't finish as she lurched over the bowl and emptied her stomach once again. Emma's eyes flew wide open before stumbling from the sheets of her apartment, nearly thudding face first into the door. She slid to the door of the bathroom in her socks,_

_"Pregnant," she said breathless as she collapsed next to Regina. Literally passing out next to Regina. The brunette threw up her hands theatrically,_

_"I'm the one pregnant and she faints," Regina looked up at the roof with a quizzical brow._

 

 

(SQ)

 

 

Fast forward to date night after Puerto Rican food and some dancing, Regina was hungry again,

"Baby," she said as they danced around the restaurants floor,

"Mmm,"

"I'm hungry again, but I want something spicy, really spicy," she said sheepishly as she looked the other way before burying her head against Emma's shoulder,

"Aww, baby don't be embarrassed, you're eating for two," Emma said with beautiful conviction before placing her hands on Regina's swollen stomach and kneeling before she kissed her navel through the soft fabric against her stomach.

"Come on let's feed little Jimmy and mommy,"

"We are _not_ naming our son Jimmy,"

"Who said It's a boy," Emma cracked getting a very horrified look from Regina. She noticed Emma's evil grin and slapped her shoulder causing her to yelp.

'"Leave the baby naming to me, you'll name our children after some tv show or something, I don't wish to pass out during birth with our son and wake up and heard you've named him Leonard because he looked like Johnny Galecki. And besides, Mother's intuition is never wrong dear, now.. food," she said shooing the blonde out the door.

"Bossy,"

"It's why you married me,"

"Nah, I did it for the sex," she said before quickly adding,"kidding.. I'm kidding, I married you because you were everything I've never had and didn't think to search for. Never thought I'd have you marry  you, have another kid, but here you are and here I am. Here we are and I wouldn't trade you for the world,"

"Yes well that's all fine and good but, right now I'd trade you for an entire tray of tacos," Regina admitted and Emma began to laugh loudly as they walked out the door and down the street to the nearby Mexican spot.

"I just poured out my heart and you tell me you'd trade me for a plate of tacos,"

"Tray," Regina corrected playfully.

"Plate.. tray, same dif, you'd trade me for food. What about Henry," Emma bat her eyes.

"That's playing dirty," Regina nearly whined Emma grinned.

"Yeah well, you're stuck with us, I mean you married me for God's sake,"

"And right now I'm regretting it, You aren't feeding me,"

"Jesus you're one grumpy pregnant lady,"

"I'm always grumpy,"

"No, you're always cute-sexy-happy-grumpy. A lovely contradiction on yourself. This is pregnant grumpy, moody-pregnant grumpy," Emma laughed

"Emma, baby... can we pleeeease leave this for later, baby and mommy are hungry," she said in a cutesy tone. Emma rolled her eyes,

"I swear you're lucky you're beautiful and carrying my kid."

 

..........................................................

One wedding, messy insemination, pregnancy, Puerto Rican and Mexican food later, a bit of fondling in the car and Emma was nearly about to Pass out.

"GET IT OUT, NOW," Regina screamed at both the doctors and her nurses,

"Get this monster out of me," she angrily seethed,

"Regina baby-,"

"YOU SHUT IT. GOD-FUCK-WHAT THE HELL IS IN ME. SATAN. GET HIM OUT, GET HIM OUT.... NOWWWWW," she screeched into the very sterile birthing room. Why she chose the natural instead of massaging water she'll never know. Emma felt her hand suddenly go numb what with Regina's death vice grip on it. She watched her wife throw her head back, pools of sweat had her hair sticking to her forehead. She shut her eyes before lolling her head left and right,

"Emma," she croaked, " Emma I -OWWWWWWWWW," Regina began panting and using her quickened breaths as she pushed on command of the doctor.

"I love you too Regina," Emma managed though she was literally dizzy and scared and lost," I love you too," she wiped Regina's sweat drenched forehead, glassy brown eyes glazing because she was so close. Nine hours in labour and two more pushes, Regina let out a curdling scream of pleasure and pain as her opening expanded so wide she felt her pelvis shift. Regina's body rose with the final push before she heard,

"HE'S OUT, Regina you did amazing, it's a boy. Congratulations." She collapsed shortly after, passed out from sheer exhaustion.

 

 

.................................

 

 

"WE HAD A BOY," Emma shouted to the lobby full of people. There stood Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Granny, Ruby, Belle, Henry's godfather Carlyle, who was Regina's uncle basically, Cora and Henry Mills, Regina's father and Jefferson. They wasted no time in cooing and congratulations and squeezing her nearly lifeless. They all got hospital passes and went to find the Natal ward. Everyone piled up at the windows ooing and aahing, Henry of course instantly spotting the brunette little baby and shocking green eyes,

"MOM, MOM, IT'S NIKOLAI," Henry shouted. Emma smiled and looked over at him, hoisting him higher,

"Is that what your mom wanted to name him,"

"She already named him mom," he laughed, "months ago,she wanted me to help, I got to pick the middle name,"

"Oh really, and what did you decide on,"

"Nikolai Nathaniel Swan-Mills,"

"Good God he's gonna have a stroke with all those vowels," she grinned as she set him down.

"Can we go see mom, pleaaaase," Emma smiled at Henry's use of the reference mom.

"She's out cold buddy, that one," Emma pointed," put her out, drained her till she passed out,"

"So how long til we see her,"

"Few hours maybe,"

"Okay," he conceded.

 

........................................................

"He-Henry,"

"Hi mom, mom told me you passed out after Nikki popped out," he grinned. His nearly nine year old demeanor was so prominent,

"Well... yes that's true but your mom should not be telling you that, it sounds so wrong,"

"I already kinda knew and I'm sorry I let it slip we already named him, but mom's okay with it I swear," he tried to convince

"That's quite alright Henry, where is Emma by the way,"

"She passed out like ten minutes ago, she was tired,

"I know, I nearly broke her hand giving birth,"

"WOAH,"

"Yeah," Regina nodded with a  smile.

 

............................................................................

"Did I ever tell you that I love you," Emma said as she came up behind Regina who was changing Nikolai's diaper much more skilled than Emma, even after Henry,

"You tell me everyday, every hour, every free second you get. I  love you too," she said still concentrating on clasping his diaper. Regina held up their little bareback baby who's ice green eyes shifted to a hazely mist of colours,

"It'll keep shifting until he's about one, it's normal. My eyes were grey when I was born," Regina said as she smiled and bounced his little chubby feet on his changing table. Emma wrapped protective arms around Regina and pulled her in,

"I love you, I love Henry, I love Nikki. Thank you Regina," she said nuzzling her wife.

"For what,"

"Giving me a happily ever after,"

"On the contrary you gave me mines," Regina smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two Months Later** _

 

"They'll all be here in fifteen," Emma said aloud as she looked down at her watch before hearing the overly obnoxious sounds of blaring horns. She watched the cars pull into the front yard of the house before the crowd of people pooled at the door.

"Make that now," she sighed laughing. Emma made her way to the door and swung it open. Greeted by a smiling Granny,

"We tailgated," she said with a vindictive smile,

"Ran four stop lights as well,"

"FOUR," Emma belted and Granny shrugged out a laugh.

"Lucky bitch," she heard Ruby whisper as she pulled her in close for a tight hug. Emma gasped lightly

"Ruby, language," she joked and Ruby laughed along with her.

"So... how's Eva," Emma wiggled her brows.

"Tiny. Grumpy. Cute. Pregnant. Huge belly. With her mom at the doc's appointment. Told her to call me, keep me in the loop. Told me to give you guys her love and congratulations and tell Regina she's gonna need her more than she needs me for her pregnancy, I swear our baby girl is going to rip her in half, her stomach is way too huge for just one baby," Ruby listed off somewhat politically before she smiled. God her memory. Ruby's phone rang,

"That's her now. Talk to you later Emma,"

"Yeah. Family room," Emma nodded and made her way over, stopping just at the steps. Home... they'd just bought it a few months before Nikolai was born. As agreed Henry had his own room though he asked for one close to the baby's, but after much explaining and convincing that Nikolai would end up screaming his head off Henry quickly changed his mind. Emma surveyed the room quietly as she watched Henry interact with the children that had come over. They were new friends of his since they moved there. She looked over at Jefferson passed out sleeping, Archie and his ex wife who'd ended on good terms with their kids, Granny and Gold in conversation and of course her parents as well as Regina's fawning over little Nikolai as he bounced up and down on his grandfather's lap. Mary Margaret and Cora  has separated to talk about their husbands and Regina's father's retirement to David's promotion to Cora gaining notoriety for her published children's book and Mary Margaret with reports of Emma's younger brother on her dad's side getting an offer for baseball. He'd thought he was man enough and decided he wanted to remain with Katherine. He and Emma had a strained relationship so his absence wasn't much of a shock.

"Daddy says he's going to teach Nikolai to ride horses," she heard the ghost of a whisper from her wife just one foot away from her, standing very comfortably behind her,

"Could you imagine him on a pony by two,"

"I can, but from what mother's told me, daddy already had him on a pony multiple times before. So it's safe to say he is teaching him," Regina said before stepping closer and resting her chin just on Emma's shoulder.

"You know you're too short to do that right. And dad said he's gonna teach him to sword fight," Emma smiled as she looked to the side before Regina kissed the part behind her ear. She husked out a laugh.

"I know but I like this position. And I love you in it. Sword fighting can be... fun" Regina smiled as she wrapped her olive arms around Emma's waist. She remained behind Emma and rocked from side to side, the blonde gently resting her hands on Regina's that we're clasped like a death grip.

"I'm happy," she sighed contentedly,

"So am I," Regina grinned.

"I love you Regina,"

"And I you. I love you Emma."

Happy and feeling like she was floating, Emma and Regina made their way over to the couch with Emma flopping onto it and Regina sat on the arm of the chair directly next to her. Strong, lean arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her off the chair arm, causing her to fall into Emma's lap as she giggled happily. Emma brought her hands up to Regina's face and brought her face in, kissing her slowly and softly. Gently. She felt Regina smile against her lips and heard the squeak of enjoyment from her wife. Barefoot, clad in tight jeans and a hunters green fitted shirt was Regina's apparel for the day. She let her legs dangle happily over the arm of the chair as they swung on their own accord. She and Emma snuggled together comfortably and watched how everyone interacted. After moments of little content silence, Regina shifted to look into green eyes,

"Sweetie, are you okay,"

"Yeah," Emma sighed happily, "perfect, everything is perfect." Nikolai was still being bounced up and down but now it was with David who had him in an airplane position watching his toothless giggle and baby dribble escape. He'd balled his little fists and put it in his mouth before flailing his legs in happiness. David smiled at his grandson as he continued on in their little play date.

"This feels so right," she heard Regina say against her chest. The words vibrated against her chest she felt Regina idly run her fingers across Emma's clavicle. Emma looked down at her wife's hand that fashioned the white gold ring with jade studded around it. She reached for Regina's hand  and laced their fingers together, feeling the brunette give off a small contented laugh. Then they heard a fussy wail come from Nikolai. Cora paused her conversation and took her grandson from David,

"Someone misses his mommies," she concluded as she strolled over to Regina and Emma still wrapped up in each other.

"Seems Nikolai misses you both again," Cora said as she rocked the wailing infant. Regina untangled from Emma,

"Ohh little baby boy did you miss mommy," Regina cooed as she held on to him lightly beginning to bounce him. He instantly calmed halfway from  the soprano like shriek. Regina bounced the little baby boy and sang as she walked around the living room bouncing him repeatedly. Cora looked over at Emma as Emma watched Regina with love and admiration.

"Emma.. a word please," Cora asked and Emma nodded with a smile.

"Emma... thank you,"

"For what mom,"

"For loving Regina. For giving her a happy ending. For giving her a connection with Henry. For giving me my grandson. Thank you for keeping your promise to love, honour and cherish her. Thank you for treating her like a princess because her father wouldn't approve of anything less. Such a daddy's girl," Cora joked and Emma laughed along.

"I know... but you shouldn't be thanking me," Emma said and gained a quizzical look.

"I should be thanking you for loving me. Seeing me as your daughter in law. I should be thanking you guys for loving me and my son. For accepting us as part of your family. For everything. Supporting our marriage and us moving here to Regina adopting Henry and having him as her own. I thank you and your husband for raising such a regal woman who deserves nothing less than perfection. She's beautiful and smart and she's sweet and she cares and she's the mother of my boys. She is my.. soulmate," Emma admitted with conviction. Cora wasted no time  in pulling her in close. Emma blinked back tears but soon they had a mind of their own and they fell free. Cora reached out for Regina who was still bouncing their baby  boy.

"Regina sweetheart. I am absolutely proud of you. More than you could know," Cora said and literally that's all it took for Regina to fall into tears with her baby boy still partially wailing. Three out of the four Swan-Mills clan was in tears until Regina composed herself and stood up again.

"Emma, baby. Nikolai," she said and Emma caught on. Wiping her own stray tears away she stood up and wrapped her arms around Regina before they began to rock together, humming in tandem  and instantly he calmed his wailing before it was just a noisy gurgle. His grumpy red face relaxed and his striking eyes calmed as they glossed before shutting. Emma looked down at him and back at Regina,

"He looks like you," Emma smiled,

"With your eyes," Regina responded.

"Funny that," she grinned. They continued rocking before settling in the chair again with Nikolai passed out cold.

"I love You and I love Henry and I love our new addition," Emma smiled before kissing the side of Regina's head. Regina made a content noise and snuggled closer settling in against her wife. Everyone was settling in until they noticed Ruby had walked in dragging her feet, her phone simply hung in her hand, barely dangling. Emma looked over and addressed her friend.

"Ruby... you okay," for which there was no response.

"Ruby dear... sweetheart, you okay is something wrong with Eva," Granny asked. She shook her head wildly before gulping

"She.. She's f-fine. She's... fine,"

"Ruby," Emma called softly before untangling herself from Regina. Ruby's does not answer. Emma walks towards her,

"Rubes," she halted.

"Whats the matter,"

"She's.. preg-pregnant,"

"Yeah sweetie we know remember," Emma said softly.

Ruby gulped. She shook her head again.       

"No.. She's -Eva-she's pregnant.. With... twins," Ruby said loud enough before she passed out.

"Holy shit," Emma whispered.

 (SQ)

They'd managed to get the clocked out brunette in the chair and waited for her to come to.

"Twins," was all Ruby muttered. Emma laughed to herself. Poor thing.

 

When she did come to, they wasted no time in congratulating her and squeezing her near death. She smiled and accepted them before the gathering continued on in and after people decided to disperse and go home to their comfy beds.  

Regina, Emma, Eva and Ruby settle in after the boys are put to bed.

"Regina he's beautiful," Eva says with a smile,

"Hes the perfect hybrid of you and Emma. His eyes and his hair are just beautiful. He's such a sweet little baby,"

"Thank you really. But I'm more excited to meet your little ones," Regina Cooed as she pat Eva's stomach.

"Youll be godmothers soon enough," she laughed.

"To new additions,"Emma said in chant form.  

"To new additions.,"   the other women responded.

"Two new additions," Ruby smiled as she kissed Eva. Emma looked over and pulled Regina in before kissing her.

"I love you Regina,"

"And I you. I love you Emma,"

"New additions," she whispered.

"All additions,"

"Smart ass,"

"Its why you married me,"

"Nah it was just the sex," she laughed Regina's expression.

"Kidding. I'm kidding. OH.. Thank you, for giving me a happy ending Regina,"

"On the contrary dear, you gave me mine." She sealed it with a kiss.

 

 

Emma could get used to this loving life. Loving wife and two boys.

 

Fairytales.

They do exist after all.                


End file.
